battle_of_the_birdwatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Makkari High School
Makkari High School is an American high school located in Sierra Vista,Arizona in the Makkari District of town.It is a co-ed school designed only for the Japanese citizens living in the area.The school was founded in 1958,2 years after the town was founded.The school began accepting native-born Americans in 1985 and has began to modernize starting in 1997.The school does not have a basketball or a American football team.instead their 2 main sports are baseball and soccer and its most popular pastime is birding.Birding has become so popular throughout the school,the Elegant Trogon,a bird native to the area and sightings were reported on the grounds in 1967,1972,1976,1984,2002 and in 2014,that it was named the school's mascot in 1998.Like most American high schools,students have 7 periods.6 periods per day,while 1 is left out with a vast number of courses and electives.It has a student population of 2,500. The school is well-known for being an eco-friendly school and has its own desert bird sanctuary.The school has also recorded more than 450 species of birds in its 56-year history,causing to receive attention from across the country. Uniform The school requires all students to wear a uniform.Boys uniforms consist of a dark green blazer,a solid white buttoned shirt (under the blazer),a dark green tie,a pair of black slacks,white socks and black shoes.Girls wear the same thing,but have a dark green ribbon and a light green plaid knee-length skirt with light green stockings and black shoes. Campus The Makkari High School campus consists of several buildings.It has one giant courtyard with a giant garden in the front with a pathway to the main campus,cafeteria and the auditorium.The pathways all across the school are all roofed.All buildings for classes have two floors.At the center of the school is a small mountain rising at about 350 feet.At the peak is a 75-foot Saguaro Cactus that students,teachers and staff call "The Watchtower".The library is located next door to the cafeteria to the southwest.To the north is the soccer stadium, and was built in 2007,can hold 15,000 people,is air-conditioned and has a closing roof.The baseball and softball fields are located right next to the stadium.The cafeteria has its own food court.There is also a beautiful Japanese gardens and museum on school grounds that are open to the public.Students are also allowed to leave school for lunch,and are given an hour to eat Ethnic Diversity Makkari is a very diverse high school with students hailing from all over the world.The largest ethnic group are immigrants from Japan or Americans of Japanese descent while number 2 is white native-born Americans.Numbers 3 and 4 are students of Korean and Chinese descent.Number 5 are students from Southeast and South Asia and so on.Number 6 are African-Americans.Number 7 are Europeans,British,Australians,white South Africans,New Zealanders.Number 8 are students who are Muslim;who come from North Africa and The Middle East,and Indonesia.Number 9 are Hispanics from Mexico,Central America,South America and Spain. School History In 1945,after the end of World War ll,The Japanese internment camps were abolished and the former inmates had begun to find their way home,or start a new life elsewhere.15,000 of these former inmates began migrating south and east to southeastern Arizona,a few white people joined them.They founded a new town which they had called Makkari.In 1956,the town of Sierra Vista was founded and Makkari merged with the town.In 1958,a elementary school,middle school and high school were founded to be of service to the children.All were named Makkari and were segregated from white kids and were only open to Japanese-Americans and Japanese immigrants,which of course,caused controversy but students said they wanted nothing to do the Civil Rights movement and they wanted segregation,just a for a little while.Later in 1985,the school was finally declared desegregated and was declared open to white students,which the Japanese majority began calling gaijin ''or foreigners.To this day,Japanese students still call non-Japanese students ''gaijin,''which is considered a serious insult.The students also refused to cheer for the school's basketball and football teams because they were so bad,and called for a petition to abolish both the basketball and football teams because they hated the 2 sports,but their favorite school sport was baseball,and Makkari was one of the best baseball schools in Cochise County at the time.17 students would go on to play in The Major Leagues.Soccer would come to Sierra Vista through news of the original North American Soccer League and the town became completely obsessed with the sport and a high school team was created in 1975.In 1988,the original Makkari High School was destroyed in a fire caused by a lightning storm and 13 people were killed in the blaze.Students were devastated over losing their beloved school and mourned their dead.Later in 1997,a new Makkari High School was built on the original grounds of the old school and was even bigger than ever complete with a new cafeteria,library,new buildings for students to learn,a courtyard and Japanese gardens (which are open to the public).The new school was built around a mountain that peaked at over 350 ft. and was named Mount Makkari.Both the football and basketball programs were immediately abolished and a soccer team and baseball and softball teams were created.In 2003,an observation tower was built and a memorial was erected to honor those who were killed in 1988 fire.Students had also become interested in birds.In fact,birding had become so popular that The Elegant Trogon (''Trogon elegans) was named its mascot and The American Birding Association had created a YBS chapter for the school,Birding had become a schoolwide pastime.In 2008,a new soccer stadium was built.Both boy and girl soccer have won 3 state titles and 1 national championship.In 2010,alumni Hiroshi Nakagawa became the first Makkari resident to hike and successfully complete The Appalachian Trail. Classes Science * Geology * Biology * Astronomy * Anatomy & Physiology * Chemistry * Ornithology * Psychology Literature * English * Japanese Literature * British Literature * American Literature Social Studies * American History * World History * Japanese History * World Geography World Languages * Japanese * Korean * Chinese * Italian * Spanish * French * German Math * Algebra * Geometry * Calculus Clubs & Sports Makkari has a wide variety of clubs.Students are encouraged to join a club at the beginning of the school year.these are some of their known clubs and sports: * Anime and Manga Club - A club for anime and manga fans * American Outlaws:Sierra Vista Chapter- The Sierra Vista chapter of The American Outlaws and is also a club of fanatics of US Soccer * Attack on Trogon!- an Attack On Titan-themed supporters club that dresses up as Attack On Titan characters during games * 5-7-5 Society- a club dedicated to writing haikus * Art Club * Archaeology and Paleontology Club- A club dedicated to studying archaeology and paleontology * Astronomy Club- A club dedicated to studying astronomy * Badminton * Band * Baseball * Young Birder's Society- one of the school's most popular clubs.For teens who are interested in birding and ornithology * Bonsai Club- A club that specializes in the art of bonsai * Calligraphy Club- A club that specializes in the art of calligraphy * Chess Club- Makkari High School's chess team * Choir Club- School choir * Comedy Club-A club for young comedians * Drama Club * Desert Rats- a club that supports Makkari High School's soccer team.Made up of former and current students * Fashion Club- a club for students who are interested in fashion * Gardening Club * Geology Club- A club dedicated to studying geology * Glee Club * Go Club- Makkari High School's Go Team * Hanafuda Club- Makkari High School's Hanafuda team * Ikebana Club- A club that specializes in the Japanese art of flower arranging * Jazz Club- A club for jazz enthusiasts * Jam and Jellies Club- A club that makes delectable and delicious jams and jellies * Judo * Karate * Kendo Club * LGBT Alliance- A club for students who are gay,lesbian,bisexual or transgender * Magic Club * Makkari High Student Council * Model United Nations * Muslim Students United!- A club for Muslim students * Napping Club- A club that specializes in competitive napping * Newspaper Club * Nichijou Fan Club - A club for fans of the anime "Nichijou" * Photography Club- a club for young photographers * Real Salt Lake Fan Club- for fans of Real Salt Lake * Renaissance Fanatics * Rugby * Scott Pilgrim Fan Club * Shakespearean Society- a club for fans of William Shakeapeare * Shigin Club- Makkari High School's Shigin team * Shogi Club- Makkari High School's Shogi team * Sierra Vista Spurs- A club for young supporters of Tottenham Hotspur FC * Sierra Vista Blues- A club for young fans of Chelsea FC * Sierra Vista Sounders- A club for young fans of the Seattle Sounders * Sierra Vista Gooners- A club for young fans of Arsenal FC * Sierra Vista Red Devils- A club for young fans of Manchester United * Sierra Vista Citizens- A club for fans of Manchester City * Sierra VIsta Scousers- A club for young fans of Liverpool FC * Sierra Vista Evertonians- A club for young fans of Everton FC * 1st Sierra Vista Battalion,Desert Corps,Timbers Army- A club for fans of the Portland Timbers * Soccer * Softball * Table Tennis * Taiko Club- The country's first Taiko drum line.Made of up students that hail from every prefecture of Japan and of white students * Tea Ceremony Club * Volleyball * Zen Club- a club for young Buddhists Category:Places